


Something That I Want

by LoveGeek15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Artist Adrien, Confusing but that's how I do, F/M, Fluff, Kinda Cafe Shop AU, Marinette acting weird, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Song Lyrics, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGeek15/pseuds/LoveGeek15
Summary: I don't own this song and don't own Miraculous Ladybug.This is the song: Something That I Want by Grace Potterhttp://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=X4CBk0IJhiQ#Grace_Potter_-_Something_That_I_want_(Lyrics)The lyrics are in order, I just skipped the chorus :)Bolded and Italicised words are the lyrics





	Something That I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this song and don't own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> This is the song: Something That I Want by Grace Potter  
> http://listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=X4CBk0IJhiQ#Grace_Potter_-_Something_That_I_want_(Lyrics) 
> 
> The lyrics are in order, I just skipped the chorus :)
> 
> Bolded and Italicised words are the lyrics

 

 

 

**_“She's a girl with the best intentions”_ **

 

Marinette isn’t one who forgets something.

But right now, she can't remember what she forgot.

Did she have to go to a charity or something? Did she make plans with Alya?

 

**_“He's a man of his own invention”_ **

 

Adrien is one who always knows he gets looks.

But he’s a lot more than what meets the eye.

An artist.

 

**_“She looked out the window_ **  
**_He walked out the door”_ **

 

At the cafe, the barista shouts “Adrien!” with his order.

Normally, Marinette likes to people watch. Them getting their orders and leave out into their lives. This one particular man seems… special, somehow.

Adrien stands up to grab his extra dark coffee and starts walking towards the exit. He feels pairs of eyes on him.

 

**_“But she followed him_ **  
**_And he said, ‘Whatcha **lo** okin' for?’”_ **

 

By the time Adrien is out of reach of the windows in the cafe, someone taps his shoulder. He turns to see a short a woman wearing a mahogany pantsuit with bright, blue eyes.

“Whatcha lookin’ for, lady?”

“An excuse to say hello?”

“And?”

“Well, I haven’t planned out that part yet.”

He chuckled, “So why are you here?”

 

**_“She said, I want something that I want;_ **  
**_Something that I tell myself I need_ **  
**_Something that I want_ **  
**_And I need everything I see.”_ **

 

She smiled and said, “I’m a very determined woman. If I want something, I need it. And I simply must have everything I see.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow at her statement. What does she want? Money? Death? A date with him, maybe?

 

**_“he's been livin' in a pure illusion”_ **

 

Her eyes dart from his eyes to his coffee in his hand.

“What is it?”

“A Triple-shot dark coffee.”

 

**_“she's gonna come to her own conclusion”_ **

 

“No. The other thing in your hand.”

Adrien glances at his left arm, holding onto his sketchpad.

 

**_“right when you think you know what to say”_ **

 

“It’s my sketchbook. Why?”

“Oh. I see. Can I look through some of it?”

“Um, sure?”

They sit down on a nearby bench.

 

**_“someone comes along and shows you a brand new way”_ **

 

Adrien hands Marinette his sketches of random objects. She gives recommendations on how to improve them and what to fix.

He smiles at this stranger, giving advice to him. But still wondering why she followed him, and why him.

Lots of people in the cafe left and she didn’t follow them.

 

**_“It's so easy to make_ _believe_ _**,** ”_ **

 

“Oh, geez. I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name.”

She smiled politely, “It’s fine, my name is Marinette.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Kinda like those puppets, right?”

“Yes. Exactly.”

“Where are you from?”

“Me?" she chuckles, "Funny story, I’m not from anywhere.”

 

**_“it seems you're livin' in a dream”_ **

  
“What? C'mon you’ve gotta be from _SOME_ where.” Adrien notices that a rose bush has become purple. Come to think of it, where did this bench come from?

 

“The real world.”

 

Adrien stiffened at the strange scenery, changing around them. A green sky, purple flowers, red trees, black grass. Roaring birds and over-sized bugs.

“What the-?”

"Well, really I'm from your mind, but I am a real person in the real world."

"Huh?"

“And if you’re wondering, this conversation is, in fact, very real. I am just something in your conscience to push you towards… something," she frowned.

“But that’s not-”

“And while I'm at it, you might as well start off the conversation next time.”

“Next time?”

 

**_“Don't you see that what you need_ **  
**_is standing in front of you?”_ **

 

“Ten years and he still doesn’t get it.”

“Get what?”

“The obvious signs.”

“What signs?”

“The universe has given you.”

“What, like soulmates?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“Just signs. Stop asking questions. You have to figure that out yourself, the signs. ”

“What?”

“I’ll give you a hint, it has to do with me,” she smiled and gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

 

All of a sudden, the world around them turns into spirals and the world turns black.

 

* * *

 

 

“Um, Adrien?”

The aroma of coffee fills his lungs.

Adrien blinks and checks his surroundings.

He’s back in the cafe.

He stands to grab his extra dark coffee and starts walking towards the exit.

He pauses when he spots a woman in a dark red dress, looking out the window.

Her eyes fall on him as he starts to sit on the opposite chair to her.

“What are you doing?”

“Finding an excuse to say hello.”

“What?”

“Well, um. You looked… familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

“Probably. I’m everywhere.”

“You can’t be everywhere.”

“Well, not everywhere. I show up at a lot of places and bump into random people. I probably ran into you a few times...”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m super clumsy.”

“Well, what’s your name, clumsy?”

“My name is not clumsy.”

“I know.”

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

“Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my first fic for Miraculous Ladybug! I'm not really a good writer, but I really liked writing this. So yeah.
> 
> Please comment and leave a Kudos! <3


End file.
